


A Valentine's Attempt

by xMyrrhx



Series: The Nesting Series [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alpha!James Bond, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Do Not Include in Read-Alongs or related activities, Do Not Podfic, Do Not Translate, Fluff, M/M, a bit of humor, omega!Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMyrrhx/pseuds/xMyrrhx
Summary: With their plans gone awry, Bond attempts to at least give his mate something good to come home to. It's a shame he's not a master at building nests like his Omega is.





	A Valentine's Attempt

As he surveyed the gathered items in front of him, James Bond had to wonder if this was perhaps one more mission that would end in a bit of a catastrophe. Possibly a failure as well but he was crossing his fingers that it would all work out. 

At least this one shouldn’t end in any sort of bodily harm. 

He hoped.

He wasn’t entirely sure why he was so panicked over such a simple thing – except that this thing happened to be something his mate was rather good at (although Omega’s were naturals at this sort of thing) while as an Alpha he’d never attempted something like this before (it wasn’t much in their nature). 

Alpha James Bond was attempting to impress his mate on this day of Valentine’s by building him a nest to curl up in when he arrived home. It was unfortunate that the Omega had to work today – one of the newly-dubbed Double-O’s was having a rather splendid mishap in their first big mission and Q was currently trying to dig them out of it. The Quartermaster was supposed to have gotten the day off, but of course fate and the nature of things at MI6 had other ideas. 

They’d planned on a nice dinner in (Bond was a rather fabulous cook and it had taken a bit of insisting to his mate that yes, he really was wanting to cook the other a feast this evening) – once Q had been called in however, the ingredients had all been tucked away as it was unlikely they’d get used. Wine was also put away and candles on the table remained unlit.

He supposed he could have still cooked – but there was no telling what time Q would be home and keeping cooked meals good would be more of a hassle than useful. 

But back to the matter at hand. 

There was a nest that needed to be built. 

-

It turned out that building a nest was a lot harder than James Bond had originally thought. That, or Q just made it look ridiculously easy. 

Apparently, you couldn’t just lay things willy-nilly in the shape of a nest and hope for the best if you wanted the thing to retain its shape for long periods of time, much less when someone climbed in to sleep. 

There was clearly an art to nest building that Bond just hadn’t been able to grasp, despite watching Q frequently making the things. Or perhaps it was because he paid more attention to his mate during those building sessions than the actual building of the nest itself that he was failing to grasp the basics now. 

He prided himself on being a quick learner, but the simple act of nest building seemed to be something beyond even his reach. 

The cats, meanwhile, were having a delightful time watching their second-favorite person struggle. They were happy to sit in the doorway of the bedroom and stare smugly at him with their amber-colored eyes as he fought with the soft materials of the nest. 

Bond was pretty sure the fluffy critters were laughing at him. 

-

It was getting rather late now, and Q still hadn’t arrived home. 

Bond was still waging war with the nest in the bedroom. If they weren’t able to have a proper Valentine’s Day, then at least he could still give his Omega the romantic surprise of a nest waiting for him!

The nest was about half-way built now, Bond figuring out how to at least keep the walls from completely collapsing in on themselves. He’d even sacrificed some of his favorite shirts so that his scent would be all over the nest – he’d noticed Q did that a lot when building the things and figured it was a good touch to add to his not-quite-masterpiece. 

The cats at this point had grown tired of watching him struggle and were sprawled out on the couch in the living room – deciding that a late-evening nap was a more enjoyable pastime. 

Bond didn’t feel much better with the furry audience gone – they were probably still laughing at him from wherever they’d meandered off to. 

He’d managed to work the pillows and a couple blankets into something that was a wall. Now he was attempting to bolster said wall with shirts and some freshly-laundered towels smelling of lavender before piling the remaining bits in the middle to curl up in. 

It was not surprising to hear the door opening and the security panels beeping as codes were entered to keep the alarms from going off. The cats could be heard offering quiet meows of greeting to their favorite human and Bond picked up on the faint scent of soft pine and Earl Grey tea that belonged to his mate. 

“James?” a rather worn-out sounding voice called from the entrance-way. 

Bond quickly scooped up the remaining soft things and tossed them into the middle of the nest, not bothering to see how they landed as he went to greet his Omega. 

Q looked exhausted, hair in even more disarray than usual and just about swaying on his feet. He just about fell into James’s arms as they shared a couple soft ‘hello’ kisses and nuzzled each other, scents mingling. Q felt too tense to the Alpha and he was quick to herd his mate toward the bedroom, intent on having Q get changed into pajamas and then tucked into the nest he’d made him.

Q didn’t notice the nest until his Alpha had him half-way into his pajamas. He was too tired to really pay attention to much else considering it was fifteen minutes until midnight and it had been quite a feat getting the newest double-O agent’s mission wrapped up. 

The Omega blinked at the mess of pillows, blankets, shirts and towels on the bed, his brain momentarily wondering if either of them had forgotten to sort out laundry, before it clicked what he was looking at. 

He felt a spike of embarrassment from James as he examined the rather-haphazard nest. The walls were mostly put-together but the items that had clearly been tossed down in the middle had done a bit of damage and one side had fallen in slightly. 

“James...did you make this for me?” he asked softly, feeling a happy warmth settling in his bones at something so thoughtful from his mate – Alphas really weren’t known to do nests, so the fact that James had tried to make one made it extra special. 

“I wanted to do something nice since clearly our holiday was going tits up otherwise,” the older male replied with a sigh. “I can’t make them as well as you can, clearly.” 

Q tugged the other into the nest, not really caring that it was threatening to cave in on top of them. He cuddled against his slightly-sullen mate, making a content sound that rather resembled purring as he settled in.

“It’s perfect,” he mumbled, already feeling sleep attempting to claim him. “It’s perfect, James. I promise it’s exactly what I needed. Now sleep.”

Q was radiating contentment and it was rather hard to stay in a sullen mood when one’s Omega was clearly pleased by what was going on. 

Perhaps tomorrow night James could make them their belated Valentine’s Day dinner. 

But for now, sleeping next to his mate in a perfectly half-collapsed nest sounded perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Being a very lonely, single person, Valentine's Day sucks. So I wrote myself a little fluffy thing to lift my own spirits. I wish I had my own Alpha!Bond to take care of me!


End file.
